User talk:Ayopip
Merry Christmas What the topic says. Have a good one. 04:23, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, I appreciate your edits and the banner you made for each events it's cool, can i ask how did u do that kind of text LOL, i just want to replace my banner on my blog. Thanks in Advance, Merry Christmas and Happy New year ;D Raiine (Talk) 05:33, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sig This page outlines it pretty well. Not that I'm lazy or anything... :P 15:52, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, if you check the you will see that you are now a patroller! :) 01:17, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::You need to put a space between the User and Talk. As it is, you have UserTalk:. You need User Talk:. 01:42, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :D Ohh Cool you are a Filipino too :) And by the way Thanks for sharing how to make the banner ;) If you need any help you can always leave a message on my Talk Page :D Hope you to be 1 of us someday ( Administrator ) or nearly soon :D Goodluck, dont stop support FarmVille Wiki, so far you are the first Filipino i know in this wiki except for those who comments Raiine (Talk) 04:19, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : Can you share your real name / age / sex and loctaion LOL just want to know, and can i ask: do you play CityVille? Raiine (Talk) 04:25, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :: LOL LOL LOL , ok im 14 too :P, Raiine (Talk) 14:05, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi! I see that you are a nice editor :) 19:32, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : One question, can you make our logo a bit neater or prettier? :: 20:49, December 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey There! Hello Ayopip, Thank you for your message on my talk page. The most important thing that shall qualify you to become an adminstrator is to stay active and helpful on this Wiki. Individual can only submit a request for adminship after having 200 edits, which I can see you've already achieved. The more edits you have, the more it shows your dedication to the FarmVille Wiki and thus it makes it more likely for your request to pass. So, if you think you are ready, please see the Requests for Permissions page and submit your request through the same (exactly like how you submitted a Request for Patroller). If your Request for Adminship passes, then your account will have adminstrator rights added to it by a bureaucrat. Best of Luck.... And Happy Editing! Thanks,DHA 21:44, December 28, 2010 (EST) :: I think he's ready!!! So I nominate him as an Administrator of FarmVille Wiki! FarmVille_Wiki:Request_for_Adminship/Ayopip Raiine (Talk) 16:26, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Salamat hehe wala problema mare/pare :P I have seen the many controbutions that you have made to the Wiki recently which is greatly appreciated especially by myself who cannot make as much contributions anymore due to working longer hours :( huhuhu I mainly try to answer questions of other users and remove spam/vandalism All the best for your RfA, I am sure it's only a matter of time Magandang gabi :D ingat/halong Clintang84 00:46, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Clintang84 Re:Logo Well yes but I just did some research and found our it needs to be 250x65 pixels. Don't worry if you can't do it or anything it's fine ;). Also I support your for your adminship and hope you will become better than me someday(As I'm a little inactive. 10:56, December 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Happy New Year! Hello Ayopip, Happy new year to you too :) Of course I like the new template in the front page, it's brilliant! No need to worry regarding the continues presence on the Wiki, but please don't become complete inactive. I wish you the best in your school. DHA 06:13, January 01, 2010 (EST) Like! Ayopip, I like your contributions on this Wiki. Besides, you're very organized. Keep it up! ;) DHA 10:51, January 01, 2010 (EST) Breeding Horse Table http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Hugo_Moraes Clintang84 04:06, January 2, 2011 (UTC)Clintang84 Adminship Congrats, your request for adminship passed and you are now an administrator :) 00:16, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Woohoo congratulations Clintang84 -- 00:46, January 3, 2011 (UTC) FarmVille Chinese Hey! Do you think we shall create pages for the items released in the new Chinese version of FarmVille? Thanks, DHA 19:23 January 02, 2011 (EST) Winter Wonderland Event Sorry, I was tired of you going and changing every page I did without a reason as to why and I was getting sleepy so I went to bed. So I didn't get your message until this morning. Jc.phoenix 16:45, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Scam page images Shouldn't we rename the images to something like "SCAM " to prevent misleading impressions? I mean yeah, we quite clearly state on the scam page with bold letters that they're fake, but i case Farmville someday releases a real Space Cow, i'd prefer having a File:SCAM Space Cow.png. Also the images could possibly all be modified with a certain scam icon (not necessarily as big as the stamp i used)? --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 12:22, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :great to see you liked my proposal and realized it :D Sorry that i didn't do it, didn't find the time to do it yet. As the scam logo is right now it's still too inconspitious, though - i didn't even notice them at first, lol :p At best would be some kind of border that goes around the entire image saying "caution scam" or something. But now that the images are renamed and have their visual scam logo added, it's not too important to do right now. --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 19:42, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Images Hi there! I noticed you named the Disco Cow image as Disco cow-icon. So just wanted to give quick reminder about image names - please make sure to name the images exactly like the item's name (with the -icon of course), this way the Templates will import the images in, without you having to do it. Its quite automatic, and saves time. And yes upper and lower case differs. I moved Disco cow-icon.png to Disco_Cow-icon.png. Happy Editing! :) Regards, DHA 19:44, January 6, 2011 Of Course I don't mind, go ahead! :) DHA 21:12, January 8, 2011 RE: Icons I've just noticed you're making the edits on the pages which is great, coz I'm heading to bed now. So it would be great if you could do them.. If you got the time.. They aren't much.. Thanks, DHA 20:52, January 7, 2011 (EST) RE: Status? Hello Ayopip, I don't think there's a specific time to mark you as inactive. It's just that when you declare that you are really gonna be inactive and not contributing in the Wiki anymore. So don't you worry :) And also don’t you worry at all about leaving a message on my talk page whenever you have any doubts :) Take care and be a distinguished student ;) DHA 19:47, January 10,2011 RE: User Rights Images Hey Ayopip, The images look better. Great! :) Thanks, DHA (talk) 07:30, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:User rights icons They look great :) Ajraddatz 15:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) RewardVille Hi I have seen your comment to me , on the Page of rewardville, My question is Why are you threating me ? I have done nothing wrong on this site . The Admin Clintge84, deleted my Images from the Willow Tree page Then Cropped my images ,Then posted them in the Rewardville page .I Have done nothing wrong here I would like to ask you as your an Admin also, How do I contact someone Of this site to speak with them on this matter I feel as if I am being threatened by Admins of this site . Please if you can give me any information on this issue I will thank you in advance. Clintang84 -- 10:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC)'skittles Magandang gabi Ayo ... Nakakagalit talaga! ... Kaagapay kita? ... Salamat :D Clintang84 -- 10:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Clintang84 RE: Add?! Sure! What's your UID? DHA 13:08, January 27, 2011 (UTC) For privecy use this link ( ) -- DHA 13:59, January 27, 2011 (UTC) For privacy use this link ( ) -- Clintang84 20:52, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Logos Musta Ayo, just wondering where the Logos are located? ... Is there a Belted Cow logo? ... Can there be? :D Clintang84 |Talk 13:55, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Princess' Tower Just wanted to note that you have the prices of the Princess Tower and Enchanted Forest mixed up. The Tower is 250,000 coins, while the Forest is 200,00. Milk Crate question Hey Ayopip, just wondering about the name of the Milk Crate for the Spring Countdown. I noticed you renamed it to Pink Milk Crate. I had always thought that this wiki tried to name the items after the actual names in the game (in the game the official name is simply "Milk Crate"). I realize there was already a milk crate in the past which is what produces the dilemma. Sometimes I see that the way this wiki differentiates different items with the same name to leave the name as-is and add a parenthesis -- like "Item Name (Extra Description)". Alanfeld 07:40, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh no problem. Thanks for getting back to me. Yeah, I think the name of the item is now consistent with how the wiki handles items with the same name in other situations. Thanks Ayopip. Alanfeld 13:41, March 17, 2011 (UTC) FVEC Images I was just curious where you got all the images from for the FarmVille English Countryside? Jc.phoenix 11:49, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Old English Hen According to the chicken coop (in game), the correct name for the Old English Chicken is Old English Hen.--Vandraedha 12:37, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Apology Hello. I'm the banned Gonçalo F, banned on sunday (if i'm not forget). I just want to say sorry. It was a little confusion, I know, but ou didn't help to. Anyways, I know I called you liar (it was not in the bad and evil way, but I've said) but and did not say that you "su*k". I sware that. Yes, I edited the poll (I think I've put a little explanation text) but I don't say nothing about you. Ine thing is personal, another is public. I would never say that you su*k in front of everyone. I'm not 10 years old. My question is: 'May you please un-ban Gonçalo F?'. Please, I sware I will never mess you again. I know I called you liar and crazy (sorry, but crazy was in good way ^^) but I didn't say you su*k or something like that. Just one more thing: Reply me, please, is an important subject. Thank you for reading ... Gonçalo Thanks. I sware I'll never do anything like that again. By the way, congratulations(?) for the things you made on FVWiki :D Thank You, Ayopip Gonçalo F Edit request - protected page Since the page Spring Countdown! is currently permanently protected, would you please edit the table so that it uses the correct link & icon for Day 2? The correct name & icon should be [[Flower Bucket (Spring Coundown!)]] (it has the same in-game name as a previous item). If you feel like linking the start date [[March 11]] while you are there, that would be much appreciated. Thanks! --Vandraedha 05:49, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! --Vandraedha 05:17, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Featured User of the Month nomination Hello, good afternoon. Yesterday I nominated Crspaguss for Featured User of the Month. Why was my nomination deleted? Only administrators can vote? Thank you for the atention Gonçalo F | 14:22 | 25-04-2011 | Today we celebrate Freedom day in Portugal. Be Free !! Help :( Hey Ayo, it appears somehow the page that I put the most effort into has someone been ruined by I think a vandal ... My talk page was my pride and joy and is now ugly ... How can I get it back to this: http://farmville.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Clintang84&oldid=158344 Hope all is well, Clintang84 |Talk 11:18, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Kudos Thank you for your kind words. I couldn't do as much if I didn't have the hard work of you and others to build on. --Vandraedha 09:02, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering if you could maybe make one of those banner things like the ones on the Home Page, using the Crystal Sheep as the logo? Or if you could tell me how to do it, cause I would like to put it on my userpage. It would be great if you could and I would appreciate it :) Farmvilleisthebestgame45333 03:26, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Ayo is currently inactive Clintang84 |Talk 03:54, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Good to see you again :) Hey Ayo, Musta ka na? ... Great to see you again :) ... Nice new banners :) ... Hope all is well :) ingat Clintang84 |Talk 01:05, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Logo Omg thank you Ayopip ... it's perfect :b Gonçalo F 00:35, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ayo Hey Ayo, How's studies? ... Did you want to make a logo for: http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/1_Million_Fans_Event Clintang84 |Talk 09:23, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Ayopip My name is Albert and I am a Bureaucrat for both http://thepioneertrail.wikia.com/wiki/The_Pioneer_Trail_Wiki and http://frontierville.wikia.com/wiki/FrontierVille_Wiki I was asked about introducing Patrollers and Featured users and was told to come check out your wiki. I don't know how to add these so if you would be able to make some suggestions please do. Thanks again Albert :Answered on Wildecoyote's Pioneer Trail Wiki talk page. --Vandraedha 06:57, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Screen shot photo images Hi Ayopip, I noticed that you are pretty good with the graphics and adding pics, so I was after some advice on how you capture something like a message from your farmville screen and capture it to place on the FarmVille Wiki. If you don't mind sharing your talents, I would like to do the same, however my attempts have failed maybe because I tried it in Paint Brush as a png. Also, if you upload a photo and it isn't doesn't turn out the way you want it to, then how can you remove it off the Wiki. Thank you for your assistance, it is greatly appreciated. Regards, 'Rose' OCFVDcrewsupporter 03:08, August 21, 2011 (UTC) FEEDBACK RESPONSE TO IMAGES Thanks very much Ayopip for your assistance, it is very much appreciated. I did do all that but it must be the Paint Brush program that I am using, as once you have cut / crop the section it does not allow me to save it as a picture in it's whole self but only allow to paste it into a new screen which there for is either much smaller or has the white screen around it. So, I need to get a hold of Photoshop, which is a program which I have not used as yet, I will try to get a download of that and give that a try. Do you know whether you can remove a pic that is unsuccessful? or I am thinking that you might need to be admin or rollback to be able to remove a pic. Once again many thanks 'Rose' OCFVDcrewsupporter 12:24, August 21, 2011 (UTC) UPDATED: Thank you, it appears to be working, I went step by step with your instructions, but this time when I went to upload it then I used Google rather than Explorer, and it appears to be working. Yes, I can remove it from a Gallery, but not from a new upload via add a photo. Most impressive. Many thanks. OCFVDcrewsupporter 13:13, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering if since you're an admin, can you delete the following files: http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/File:Chardonnay_Preserves-icon.png Thank you...by the way, thanks for supporting my Admin request :) People like Clintang84 don't think I should be an admin because of my "immaturity," so my request probably won't pass :/ But anyways Happy Editing! Farmerkieli45 | Talk 07:50, August 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Secrets I can't give away ALL my secrets right? :P Clintang84 |Talk 03:15, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Response to Feature Nominations Thanks Ayopip, I was not sure about the scoring, I wanted to give the highest as if was not for Clintang84's advice, I would not be helping out (if I can) on updating information. I thank you for your time and assistance, and the graphics are now improving thanks to you. OCFVDcrewsupporter 07:50, September 4, 2011 (UTC) New Graphic Talk Page Message Great graphic and message on your talk page, most impressed. Well done! OCFVDcrewsupporter 13:52, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Sandbox Slider Thanks for asking me for my opinion, the slider is most impressive and it would be most useful on many types of issues, for example the explaination of constructing a building like an orchard, it's materials, it's completion and it's harvesting. I believe you are setting a very high standard of graphics to put FarmVille Wiki into the future. There is no doubt you are my guru of artistry! I could not hold a candle to you with your abilities. LIKE: The entire concept. DISLIKE: I would not be able to create it. VOTE: # 1. most definately! OCFVDcrewsupporter 14:07, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Just a thought, if it is to placed on the welcome page, it could have sliders of the various loading pages or sliders of the top subjects like breeding horses. Very impressive! OCFVDcrewsupporter 14:14, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Also, wondering whether sliders work for individual pages eg. Breeding Horses? OCFVDcrewsupporter 09:31, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Raising it up a notch! :) :) :) LoL :) :) :) Well Graphics Master, I look forward to raising it up a notch! I was not aware of so many various wikis there was, someone are very impressive with their graphics, so I wondered whether there are limits on how much can be done, otherwise when school's out the sky is the limit! LoL OCFVDcrewsupporter 11:17, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page Header Pst, I loved the previous one with the paint brush. LoL I got a helping hand from User:Adam Savage from Community Central to help with my talk page header, just to be a little different... LoL Adam Aka Quinn, is also a student (only 14) but his is great with HTML, something that I don't understand, however he helped me fixed my signature problem with my preferences. So he was generous enough to help this old girl out! LoL OCFVDcrewsupporter 09:27, September 6, 2011 (UTC)